User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Extreme Ep 2
Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. 22 contestants,1 newcomer, 21 returning, 2 teams. The contestants had to build their own shelter to where they would remain for the rest of the season. Team Victoria had Jasmine and Dani with their dual leadership and Samey away from Amy. Team Bylot had Amy practically put Cam under her spell. Speaking of Amy, Samey gave it to her again. Team Bylot lost and Cam was outta there. Who's next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. Lizzy: This season honestly. First now Duncan and now my team has to have the shitty living arrangements. Which is a cave. At least there's no Courtney and I just hope I do like last time and come out on top this season. (With Team Victoria) Ash: (Startling Topher) ''Where do you think you're goin'? Topher: Ash I ........ Ash: Don't play innocent you lil bitch. You're waiting for Sammy. If I recall you were mocking how she told Amy off last season with your hosting technique. Now you're all "4 for you for your ever so brilliant performance." Topher: How did you - - ? Go on? I'm still confused. Ash: Oh you're listening, 4 for you Topher. I'm just looking out for a friend. Sammy's a sweet but kinda naive girl who's dealt with abuse by her bitch of a sister. And you have or had this narcissitic personality. It's cute that you like her since she's adorable but you gotta choose girl or taking over the job of a sociopathic host. ''(As she walks away) ''Sorry you got a verbal slaying 3 times in the season so early. Your choice. ''(As both teams meet up) Chris: Contestants. Your next challenge just might be the challenge of all challenges. Katie: Oh no ....... season 1 it's all dodgeball and talent show stuff. Now "I'm trying to kill these fucking contestants." Lizzy: Oooh! Anyone returning? Katie: LIZZY! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! DUNCAN'S NOT RETURNING AND BEFORE YOU SAY "EASY FOR YOU" IT'S NOT CAUSE NEITHER IS MIKE! Chris: Zip it! And neither of them are returning. Jo: Maybe Cam used some crazy Japanadian magic and returned last night and is hiding as we speak! (Team Bylot starts cheering) Lindsay: Cam has powers? Chris: Nobody is returning. LeShawna: Well what's this ratchet ass challenge include anyways? Chris: Oh that's a great question LeShawna. Both teams have to make it across this course with a valueable object. LeShawna: Easy enough. Chris: Not so fast. It isn't too easy if you all have to walk across ropes and you're all above blood. You give it to the next contestant on your team and make it through the rest of this course without anything happening to the object. (Ash passes out) Alejandro: He just went there. Bridgette: We all know Chris is pretty sociopathic as seasons go on but blood? ' Xavier: Oh no ....... ''(Trent and Dani hold Xavier back) Chris: Yes Xavier. It's all an obstacle course from Hell from here especially due to the fact that there's pirahnas in the blood pond so good luck. (Everyone gasps) Lindsay: So who first? It can't be me first especially since Heather told me back in season 1 to jump in the pirahna pool. Lizzy: Obviously Anne Maria. Have a nice trip. Anne Maria: Excuse you? Lizzy: I have spoken. I'm the one - - other than Katie - - with nobody coming back. Anne Maria: Well my hair's better. Lizzy: It's hard as a rock! Cody: Uh ladies ......... Amy: CAN YOU BOTH STOP WITH YOUR FIRST WORLD PROBLEMS AND ONE OF YOU FUCKING GO! (Lizzy pushes Anne Maria up to the rope with the object) Anne Maria: You're so going to pay for that Lizzy! Dani: Ok so who's first? Ash: While Dani or Jasmine are suitbale candidates since Jasmine's one of the toughest competitors this season and Dani's ...... Dani I think Topher would be more suitable. Yazzy: AISLING .............. Topher: Dude! Ash: Well they're sending Anne Maria and they both said they had the best hair during their encounter. Trent: Somebody's gone crazy. Ash: I. HAVE. NOT. Jasmine: Can you stop Ash? I'll go to put a stop to your arguing with everyone. Ash: Very well then. Jo: Ok what just happened? Ash: Beats me. Topher: Ash is scary. (Sammy looks suspicious) Yazzy: Oh Ash................. Anne Maria: How did you do that so quickly? Jasmine: That was nothing honestly. (Jasmine hands the object to Jo whilst Anne Maria hands hers to Alejandro) Jo: Oh snap. 'Alejandro: Manipulating Jo once. Easy. Twice? It's conflicting. ' Xavier: Come on Jo! Jo: Ok ......... (Jo tries making it through the tires but trips and drops the object until Xavier swoops in to save it while Katie retrives hers) '''Xavier: ''(Bursts out laughing) ''It's now a race?! Chris you made it easy! Lizzy: This looks way to easy. Chris: Oh but it won't be. Yes this is a race but there are plenty of traps coming from everywhere. Members who hadn't gone also race as you all pass on the object and said object must not touch the ground. LeShawna: Oooh I think I could be down with that. Chris: And go! (Xavier and Katie start running until a tree falls near him and he tosses the object to Dani and Katie passes her object to Cody, Dani and Cody race and pass their objects on to Ash and Annie who manuever through the shooting lasers and pass on to Yazzy and Geoff and the objects as they hand their objects off to Tyler and LeShawna, then they pass off to Trent and Lindsay) LeShawna: Oh hell now! Did we seriously just run out of people? Bridgette: No you got Amy. Sammy or Topher heads up! (Bridgette passes to Topher after Lindsay passes the object to Amy) Amy: This will be easy now. I'm against one of the most useless people ever. Other than Samey that is. ''(Laughs)'' Trent: Hoping he actually makes it. Ash: Uhh we still have Sammy as the last person. (Amy and Topher are head to head up until Amy trips Topher and drops the object until Sammy swoops in to save it putting her to the finish) Chris: And Team Victoria gets the win. (Team Victoria starts cheering) Sammy: Fuck you making us almost lose! Amy: Oh blah blah like I wanna hear your boring stories. I never will. Ash: Ok you get 3 from me. Topher: Truce Ash? Ash: Fine. Chris: Team Bylot you know the drill. Lizzy: Hmm Amy or Anne Maria. They were both awful in this challenge. (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: When I call your name you are safe. Starting with Lindsay, Lizzy, LeShawna, Geoff, Cody, Alejandro, Annie, Katie. Now Amy again in the bottom 2 with Anne Maria. A whole bunch of your team voted for you and it goes to ........... Amy. Anne Maria: This is rigged! Amy: The people have voted. (Anne Maria sprays Amy before being launched) Annie: It's official Amy's the biggest threat here. Cody: She couldn't be a bigger threat than Alejandro or Heather put together. Annie: Those 2 were complex aka another reason why I didn't include Alejandro in this meeting. A manipulation war between them would be entertaining yes but also kinda easy. You guys in? Geoff: Count me in. Cody: Sure. Katie: Oh hellz yeah! LeShawna: Well it's not a no! Lizzy: Okay. Lindsay: Anything to get her out of here. Annie: Awesome. Chris: Will Annie's alliance work out for her? And who will be next out the game? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. Category:Blog posts